Untitled as of yet...
by NekoNinja
Summary: Bunny brings the back the villains that have died, oops!
1. Part 1

This is "part one" of my Sailor Moon fanfic. It takes place after SuperS and before Sailor Stars. It's kind of a chaotic mix with Japanese and American stuff and stuff from both the manga and the TV show. So with out further ado....  
  
"Sailor Moon Fanfic With No Name As of Yet"  
"It sucks being dead," Jedite lamented.  
"3,502," Neflite counted.  
"What's that for?"  
"Last week I started counting how many times you've said that."  
"You two are boring," Zoisite complained.  
"There is nothing to do," Jedite yawned.  
"It's not my fault you're dead," Zoisite said.  
Neflite cleared his throat loudly.  
"O.K. It's my fault you're dead, but I'm not responsible for Jedite," she corrected.  
"And, I just found out who Sailor Moon was. I could have defeated her if..."  
"If Queen Beryl didn't kill you first," Zoisite interupted.  
"No she wouldn't"  
"Yes she would've"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Both of you shut up," Malachite ordered.  
"Oh take her side again," Neflite whined.  
Zoisite stuck her tongue out at Neflite. Deep silence settled in for several minutes.  
"Someone do something," Jedite whined.  
"It sucks being dead," Neflite complained.  
"15,300,655," Jedite counted.  
"What?"  
"I've counted howmany times you've said that since you got here."  
"I haven't said 'It sucks being dead' fifteen million times."  
"You're right, you've said it 15,300,656 times."  
"I wish I had a chocolate parfait."  
"Geez, Neflite of all the things you could want you want something called a chocolate parfait!"  
"Neflite's one of simple desires," Zoisite stated.  
"Shut up," Neflite ordered.  
"You shut up".  
"You shut up".  
"Shut up".  
"Shut up".  
"Shut up".  
"Shut up".  
"Shut up".  
"Both of you SHUT UP!" Malachite commanded.  
"Zoisite, why do you like to get into screaming matches with Neflite?" Jedite asked  
"Neflite starts it," Zoisite scowled.  
"Do not!" Neflite yelled.  
"Do too!" Zoisite yelled back.  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"I give up," Malachite put his forehead in his hand.  
"Let 'em go at it. We'll see if one eventually gets tired," Jedite added helpfully.  
"That could take years."  
"It'd be something to do."  
"True".  
*************************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile, in the living world, the Sailor Senshi and the Amazon Trio were at an ice cream cafe enjoying some sudays.  
"Finally we can live in peace," Bunny squealed. "No monsters, no villians, no getting beat up, no nothing Yeah!"  
"Don't gloat Bunny, we've always seemed to have a new threat once we destroyed one," Amy explained.  
"I want to enjoy my short freedom though," Bunny schreeched.  
"I wonder where all the ones who die go?" Ves-Ves blurted.  
"Nowhere they have no souls," Raye said.  
"Not the minion monsters, the boss and the luitenents," Ves-Ves corrected.  
"I've never thought about that," Lita mused.  
"Some of the luitenents weren't that bad," Mina said. "Some where really cute!"  
"And some of them wanted to change like Neflite and the Amazon Trio," Raye lamented.  
"But most of them were evil and got what they deserved." Lita countered.  
"I think they all deserve a second chance!" Bunny annouced.  
"Even Queen Beryl, Wiseman, Phaoroah 90 and Nephrinia?" Raye said smugly   
"No Raye, their innocent luintenents!"  
"Not all of them are innocent Bunny," Lita expained.  
"I think that if they were given a second chance they would do better," Bunny whined  
"Look at the time!" Mina exclaimed. " The movie'll start in ten minutes. C'mon girls."  
"O.K.," the Amazon Quartet agreed.  
"You were going to a movie and you didn't invite me?!" Bunny squealed.  
"I didn't have enough money to take anyone else." Mina smiled.  
"I have to go to the, I have a test tommorow and a only a chapter ahead of the class!" Amy shrieked  
"I've got karate lessons," Raye shrieked.  
"I need to go shopping," Lita stated.  
"Don't leave me behind!" Bunny wailed.  
"Don't you have any homework Bunny?" Luna said smugly.  
"I'm going home," Bunny whined taking one last bite of ice cream. She grabbed her book bag and started running to her house.  
"WAIT! WAIT!," the waiter flailed his hands in the air trying to get Bunny's attention. She didn't stop, the man looked at the slip of paper in his hand. "They forgot to pay the bill."  
When Bunny got home she went immediatly to her room and flopped on her bed. "I wonder if those luitenents would do good if they weren't working for someone evil," she sighed. "I'll bet they would get to live normal lives. Molly would be so happy to see Nelfite and the Amazon Trio saved my life. They can't all be bad."  
Bunny took a deep breath," I wish they all could have a second chance," her eyelids felt like 2 ton wieghts, she yawned, "Man, am I shleepy." She rolled on her side and fell asleep.  
Deep within her brooch the Silver Imperium Crystal flickered and stirred, gleaming brightly.....  
  
^-^To be continued ^-^ 


	2. Part 2

Author's notes-I didn't put this in Chapter 1 so I figger I'll say it now. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi a verrry lucky woman. Oh yes and I know this question is going to (probably) be asked so I geuss I'll answer it ahead of time. Q-Why is Jedite acting so stupid? A-Because I started writing this story before I read the manga, and in the anime he's frozen to death so it's a bad case of brain freeze. Character's may be OOC for a comedic effect but I'll try my hardest to keep them IN character. And my oh my I talk to much now it's story time...  
  
Little Story with no name as of yet... Part 2  
"DO TOO!"  
"DO NOT!"  
"DO TOO!"  
"They're never going to stop arguing," Jedite said.  
"DO NOT!"  
"Shouldn't we stop them, they'll go on forever if something doesn't stop them," Malachite yawned.  
"DO TOO!"  
Jedite held his hand up,"My hand feels wierd."  
"Your...hand?"  
"DO NOT!" Neflite blinked a few times,"My foot feels funny."  
"HA!" Zoycite gloated, she scrunched her nose up,"My feels odd."  
"My foreheads...warm?" Malachite took his han off his head.  
A bright light filled the void. So luminous that sight was impossible. It grew warm and then faded to a cooler temperature.  
Neflite opened his eyes. Instead of endless blackness there was a starry sky framed by tall trees. He lept to his feet, and looked around. He was on the lawn of a three story gothic mansion with large stained glass windows. A red sports car was parked in the driveway.  
He scrathed his head,"This is my house, but if this is my house....I must be a ghost! Then again I wont have to put up with Zoycite or be bored anymore, Yes!"  
The front door was wide open and Neflite ran in. Once he entered the main hallway he heard a groan.  
Neflite jumped,"MY house is haunted already!"  
He crept towards the sound. It lead him to the massive room where he used to call the stars.  
Jedite was sitting in the middle of the room.  
"Jedite!" Neflite shrieked,"You scared me to death....Well maybe not we're already dead."  
"We can't be dead, my butt hurts too much for me to be dead," Jedite graoned.  
"No fair if you're alive then I must be too, hit me."  
"Why."  
"So I can see if I'm alive ."  
"What if you're not?"  
"Then your hand will go right through me."  
"That sounds kinda nasty."  
"Just hit me Jedite!"  
Jedite jumped up and walked over to Neflite. Once he was in arms lenght he threw a right hook with too much wrist that landed on Neflite's nose.  
"ouch!" Nelfite grabbed his nose, his eyes lit up,"I'm ALIVE!"  
"That's a releif I didn't want my hand to go through you. That's nasty."  
The ceiling thumped. Neflite and Jedite looked up at it.  
"What's up there?"Jedite quivered.  
"A bedroom."  
"A bedroom?"  
"Yes."  
"What if someone broke into your house."  
  
"I'm gonna check it out."  
"You've only been alive for five minutes. Why do you want to die so soon?"  
"shut up Jedite."  
Neflite ran out of the star gazing room, towards the staircase that lead to the second floor. The bedroom was just one of the rooms above the star gazing room.  
He approached the door and pressed against it. He turned the knob slowly and opened the door, it creaked slightly. Neflite stepped gingerly into the room.  
A bronze statuette on the dresser caught on the button in his jacket. Neflite fiddled with it, but it was held fast. He unbuttoned the jacket. The statuette hung from the button hole. Neflite pulled it off. It fell to the floor and hit with a muffled clung on the carpeting.  
Something on the bed moved. Neflite glanced at it,"Somebody's been sleeping in my bed. And there he is." He inched towards the bed.  
The figure on the bed was slim, if it came down to physical force he might have the upper hand. Neflite grabbed a small pillow off the floor and knelt beside the bed.  
One of the floorboards creaked quite loudly, this was accompynied by a faint *ahhhh*. The figure stirred again, making a little 'huh' sound. The figure's silohette head facing him.  
Neflite froze, hoping the figure wouldn't notice him. The figure's hand reached out and ran over one of the ornament pins on his shoulders. Then it went down to where the jacket button would've been. The figure muttered something Neflite didn't catch.  
The fingertips of one hand grazed over his cheek. Their touch like drops of icy rain.  
Both of the hands rested lightly below his shoulders. Neflite gulped, a chill settling in his body. Lips pressed against his. Neflite's eyes popped open in surprise.  
After a brief few seconds the figure pulled back. It sighed lightly "Malachite."  
"Where's Neflite?" Malachite asked.  
"He went upstairs to see if robbers broke into his house," Jedite grinned.  
"You didn't want to go with him?"  
"I didn't want to die again so soon."  
"Boy, do you care a lot."  
"Thank you."  
"That wasn't a compliment, fool!"  
"I'm not a fool."  
"I'm not going to argue with you Jedite. Where's Zoycite?"  
"I dunno."  
"You let Neflite wander around when Zoycite's out there. Jedite you're not a fool. You're an IDIOT!  
"How am I an idoit. I'm not the one that went to investigate some robbers."  
"Jedite, this house is in the woods miles from anywhere. What robber would go through all the trouble finding this place once and then finding it agian once he was prepared!"  
"I guess you have a point."  
"NEFLITE!!!!" Zoycite's voice boomed from above.  
"I told him he's die if he went up there," Jedite hung his head.  
"We can still save them from themselves come on!" Malachite ran for the staircase.  
"Geez, we've been alive ten minutes and we're gonna die again," Jedite ran after Malachite.  
"What's the plan?" Jedite asked when he caught up to Malachite.  
"First we get them to shut up and if they're not argueing we'll have to stop them from killing each other," Malachite explained.  
Zoycite and Neflite's bickering grew louder as they ran down the hall.  
"At least they're not killing each other," Jedite smiled.  
"Moron, that'll come sooner or later," Malachite growled.  
Malachite kicked the door open. Zoycite and Neflite were glaring at each other like they were trying to detonate each other's head.  
"Break it up you two!" Malachite ordered.  
"She started it," Neflite whined.  
"I don't care who started it. Both of you SIT DOWN!"  
Zoycite sat on the bed and Neflite sat cross-legged on the floor.  
Malachite scowled,"Jedite get in here."  
Jedite peeked out from behind the door,"Is it safe?"  
Malachite glared at Jedite and pointed down at the floor. Jedite crawled in and sat down without another word.  
"We're all here and alive, so why are we here?" Malachite asked.  
"Maybe Queen Beryl needs us," Jedite said.  
"If Queen Beryl needed us then why did she kill you and me," Zoycite snapped. "And she was going to kill Neflite," she added.  
"She wouldn't have if she knew that I knew who Sailor Moon was," Neflite scoffed.  
"I think we're here to get one last chance to destroy the Sailor Senshi, kind of like our little revenge, it's their faults we ended up dead. Except for Neflite."  
"Then maybe I should kill you and get MY revenge," Neflite started thinking of ways to kill Zoycite.  
"Not now," Malachite scolded,"not until the rest of us get our revenge on the Sailor Senshi. But while we're hunting them we'll need to disguise ourselves as humans. Neflite you're well known around here correct?"  
"Yeah, or at least I WAS well known. I'm a missing person in this town."  
"Your picture was on the milk cartons?" Jedite asked rather interestedly.  
"Geez, Jedite being dead made you stupid," Zoycite commented. Malachite and Neflite snickered. Jedite hung his head down.  
"Make up some crazy story about where you were, LIE to them," Malachite suggested.  
"What about us Malachite, how are we gonna be?" Jedite asked.  
Quick as a whip Malachite answered,"His relatives."  
"NO!!" Neflite and Zoycite yelled in sync. Neflite said "jinx" very quickly after that and Zoycite scowled at him.  
"Yes," Malachite said.  
"Why," Neflite whined.  
"We need a cover up. If you can't swallow the family bid then old friends will do. I'm sure Neflite has clothing but we don't. So you'll hace to go get us some human clothes, Allright."  
Neflite nodded.  
~End Part 2~  
Author's afternote-That's all for part 2, part 3 should be up as soon as I get it typed. I've got enough of the written story to make about 8 or so more parts. This story isn't just about the generals there will be a lot of characters in this by time it ends, till next time ^^. 


	3. Part 3

Author's Note-I've been writing this story for about a year now (don't worry I'm lazy, it's not that long, but then again not long for me is in the teens so...) and I haven't even thought of a title yet. Aargh it's driving me crazy, one day I'll just be sitting in class on cloud nine and the coolest M-fer of a title will just HIT me. But seeing that my teachers are going into exam studies the probabilty of this happening is moderate to none. If anyone can think of a title to this ummm I'll Mary-sue you into the story and you can well do whatever (Argh I'm so lazy I should be able to think of my OWN titles oh well lol ^^). I don't own Sailor Moon that's why this is a FAN-fic. Well on to part three...  
  
Little Story With No Name part 3  
  
Amy walked out of the library. She looked at her watch. "Oh dear, Mama will kill me if I'm not home in time for dinner." This was the first night in a long time that Amy's mom would be home to cook and so she wanted EVERYONE home for the once in a lifetime occasion.  
She heard a roar in the distance and turned toward it. A classy, red sports car rounded the corner and sped past the library. The symbol on the license plate awakening a memory not so distant from her mind.  
"That's Neflite's car!" She gasped. Amy reached into her jacket pocket for her communicator. She flipped it open and punched one of the senshi's call buttons. The circular video screen was staticy for a minute. Then Raye came into profile.  
"Amy, what's wrong."  
"I think I saw Neflite's car."  
"Did you see Neflite?"  
"It was going too fast."  
"Oh no Bunny was talking about bringing people back. I'll call the others. You try to get ahold of Bunny."  
***************  
"Dad you shoulda seen his car!" Sammy exclaimed. "The guy drivin' it looked like that rich dude that vanished."  
"Sammy, he's been missing for nearly a year," Kenji Papa said. "People just don't vanish and reappear. At least they didn't back in my day."  
"Maybe he had an unexpected business trip that took too long."  
"Maybe."  
"What are you guys talking about," Bunny butted in on the conversation.  
"It's none of your business, Meatball head," Sammy said.  
"Actually Sammy thought he saw Maxfield Stanton," Kenji Papa said.  
"Maxfield Stanton?"  
Brrrrrrrrrrrring Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring the phone yelled from the living room.  
"I'll get it," Bunny ran to the phone. "Hello."  
"Bunny?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's Amy, Bunny you'll never guess what I saw coming back from the library."  
"What Ames?"  
"I'd swear I saw Neflite's car."  
"First Sammy, now you. No! Neflite's car is possesed!"  
"Bunny someone was DRIVING it."  
"Someone, who?"  
"I didn't see. But who else would drive Neflite's car but Neflite."  
"But he's dead."  
"Who's dead?" Sammy asked, butting in.  
"Shut-up Sammy go away," Serena yelled.  
"You wanted in on our conversation."  
"Butt out Sammy, this is inportant!"  
"What should we do if we see it again," Amy asked.  
"What?"  
"The car."   
"Ummm....get the license number?"  
"Neflite dosen't have a numbered license."  
"Well we do need to keep track of when we see it."  
"Good, I'll put the number of times in my computer and if there get's to be a great percentage of them then we'll know it's not a mass illusion."  
"(sweat drop) All-righty bye Amy."  
"Bye Bunny."  
Bunny didn't talk much at dinner. Her mind whirled with thoughts. Why was Neflite alive? How many others were alive? What about Molly? Would she still date Melvin? She saw him die, how would she react to seeing him? Her head was still swimming when she finally went to sleep  
******************************   
The next morning at school Molly approached Bunny with a newspaper.  
"Bunny look at this," she handed the paper to Bunny.  
On the front page there was the headline-Missing Millionaire Returns.  
"Oh Molly this means," Bunny tried to act surprised.  
"Yeah, Maxfi...Neflite is alive." She paused. "That can't be Bunny he's dead. I saw him die." She paused again and looked down. "He died in my arms. I don't know what I'm gonna do now that I'm dating Melvin. Part of me wants to see him again. But, part dosen't because he doesn't know I'm dating Melvin. I'm so confused Bunny.  
"There's a tennis match this weekend and he'll probably be there. I don't think I should go. I don't feel like talking to him," Molly wiped some tears away from her eyes.  
Bunny thought a bit (mark you calenders folks...just being mean, Bunny can think as well as any human bean ^^)"Then why don't you write him a letter."  
"What would I write."  
"Anything."  
"I don't really feel like writing or talking to him until I know what to say."  
"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."  
***************************  
Later that day Lita and Amy were walking to the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for a stew. Lita was helping Amy out with home-ec, and was going to show her how to cut vegetables without amputating a finger.  
"I'm beginning to wonder if what I saw was an illusion," Amy lamented.  
"It couldn't a been, Bunny's little brother saw it."  
"I still think I was studying a bit too-Lita look there it is!"  
The red sports car parked in a mall plaza.  
"Are you sure?" Lita asked.  
"I'd know that car anywhere."  
"What if someone stole it?"  
"I don't think someone would."  
"Look Amy."  
A well dressed man with long wavy brown hair jumped in the car and sped off.  
"Mina was right, these guy's are babes!" Lita exclaimed.  
"Lita!"  
"I can look can't I."  
"We need to find out how many have come back."  
"I think he looked at me."  
"Lita! This is no time to swoon. Queen Beryl's generals are dangerous."  
"Their looks are dangerous."  
"Li-ta!"  
"C'mon, let's get to the store. We'll tell the others later.  
  
Afterword-that was a short little bit, I wanted to post this chapter and my first chapter of Light and Shadow (Oh my God! I have a title for one of my works and I can't think of a title for this one *sigh* oh well) the Divine Mallet of Inspiration(tm) will strike me again aomeday, and hopefully it wont be bringing an idea for another fic ^^. 


	4. Part 4

Author's Note-The good old Divine Mallet of Inspiration hasn't brought me a title for this fic as of yet...it's only brought bits and snippets for OTHER stories, *arrgh*, dear Divine Mallet of Inspiration, why do you torture me so...hasn't this story been good enough to at least deserve a TITLE! Heh heh, oh my, sorry this chapter took so long to post, I've been busy, and I've also been posting other stuff and working on Their Story but this story will be finished by all costs!! Well enough of this insanity...on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon-I don't own anything in this fic except the letters that make it up.  
  
Untitled as of yet...Part 4  
  
Back at the mansion in the woods, Neflite unloaded a bunch of bags from the trunk of his Ferrari and carried them into the house. He dumped the bags on the floor of the Star Gazing room.  
"This should be enough for you two,"Neflite pointed to Jedite and Malachite.  
"What about me!" Zoycite squeaked.  
"I didn't know what you'd like," Neflite snapped.  
"Excuses! You're just a lazy fool!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Shut-up!" Jedite ordered.  
"I'm supposed to do that," Malachite said.  
"Well they were getting on my nerves."  
Malachite cleared his throat. "All right everyone. We have some human clothes, now we just need human names."  
"I already have one," Neflite bragged. "Maxfield Stanton  
"And I'll be your son-"Jedite started.  
"YOU are NOT going to be my son!"  
"Why?"  
"You don't look like me. AND I don't look old enough to be your father."  
"I could resemble my mother. And you could just claim to look younger than you are."  
"I pity your mother," Zoycite smirked.  
"N-O Jedite."  
"Can I be your aunt?"  
"Jedite, there's no way you can be his aunt, the humans wouldn't take it," Malachite shook his head, trying to dispell the Jedite-aunt image that formed in his head.  
"Uncle?"  
Neflite cleared his throat. "Age difference."  
"Father?"  
Neflite cleared his throat again.  
"Brother?"  
"Yes, you can be my brother. I'll just tell people that I got the better end of the gene pool."  
"A pool? What pool?"  
"Just go on with your name Jedite," Zoycite had a sudden desire to eauthenize Jedite and put him out of his misery.  
"I'll be your brother, Jan Brady!" The other three generals hung their heads and sweat dropped.  
"That's a girl's name Jedite," Neflite trashed his former excuse and replaced it with 'he's my adopted brother from Tasmania.' "And you have to have the same last name I do to be my brother."  
"All right," Jedite sat in silence with his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. The others presumed that he was trying to think. He suddenly lit up, "I'll be your brother, Jeffy!  
"Jeffy?" Neflite scrunched his nose up a bit. "Jeffy, Jedite is that the best you can do."  
"Yup," Jedite beamed with pride.  
"That's really special Jedite," Zoycite remarked.  
"What's your name gonna be then, Judy Cruisecontrol."  
"No!"  
"Then let's see you do better."  
"Well seeing that there isn't really any competition," She put a hand under her chin, crossed her legs and swung her foot back and forth. "I've got it!" She piped up. "I was watching this one show today, Gillagan's Island I think it was called. And one of the girls had the coolest name!"  
"Who, Lovey?" Jedite scratched his head.  
"No, why don't you go sit down before you hurt yourself Jedite! Her name was Ginger errr.....somethinerother-"  
"Somethinerother?" The male generals all cut her off.  
"That wasn't her last name and it's not gonna be mine!"  
"Then what's it gonna be then, Cruisecontrol?" Jedite was having fun teasing her.  
Zoycite blinked a few times and shrugged.  
"Why don't you just use Somethinerother and say it with an accent so it sounds foreign." Malachite suggested.  
Zoycite said the rather unusual name with several very badly mocked accents finally deciding the fake Russian one made it the least comprehensible.  
"Why don't you talk like that all the time, then it'd make your last name more foriegn," Jedite suggested, he thought Zoycite's mock Russian accent was a trip.  
"But-that's so-maybe-oh all right, but only when I'm around humans."  
"Malachite's turn," Jedite squealed.   
"I don't need help, I'm perfectly able to think of my own name. I saw this name on one of the reports we saw on the television today, Bill Clinton."  
"O-No Malachite," Neflite shook his head. "You don't want to have that name, trust me."  
"Why?"  
"You'll find out in about three days max."  
"I now who you could be!" Jedite struck a pose of achievement. "It even sounds like your old name. Malachi. I heard that's a human name."  
"Do you think I could operate with a name like that, what if the Sailor Senshi find out."  
"C'mon, there must be a million-billion Malachi's on this planet. You could be Malachi errrr....Bond! That's a great name!"  
Malachite didn't say anything. He didn't feel up to argueing with an idiot, and besides the name wasn't half bad. He shrugged. "That'll do, I'm not going to interact with the humans that much."  
"Now another thing," Neflite started. "We have to call each other by our human names at any time a human could be around. We don't want to attract attention."  
"Well, now that I have a human name I need some human clothes. And since you're too lazy to get them yourself then I shall have to go," Zoycite held her hand out. "Wallet, keys, now."  
"You can't even drive!"  
"Yes I can."  
"Yeah, maybe in a simulation. But that's a real car out there. A very EXPENSIVE real car, if you even scratch it it'll be ruined."  
"Chill out, you have insurance on it don't you."  
"Yes but it doesn't cover natural disasters."  
Zoycite scowled and made a crystal dagger in the hand that wasn't stretched toward Neflite. "I'll total your HOUSE if you don't let me have those keys. I will not stay in here 24-7."  
Neflite blanched, it'd be better to get a new car than to build a new house, and if Zoycite got in a car wreck at least she might die. He surrendered the keys and his wallet (making sure that there were no credit cards in it.). Zoycite grinned and ran up the stairs.  
"The car's outside!" Jedite yelled. Neflite hit Jedite, the move his arm made looking like a reflex. "Ow," Jedite whined.  
A few minutes later Zoycite pranced down the stairs. She had a long-sleeved yellow oxford on and had pulled the bottom of her pants over her boots. Her hair hung free of it's usual ponytail and she had a pair of sunglases on.  
Jedite did a double take, looked at Neflite, and then back at Zoycite. "She looks kinda like you Neflite."  
"There goes my reputation," Nelfite smacked his forehead.  
Zoycite ran out to the car and sped off.  
**************************************************************  
Mina strolled throught the big mall plaza idyllicly, on her way home from school. "That movie was so good. I'll have to take the other girls to see it," she giggled.  
A red Ferrari sliced into the parking lot like a knife into it's sheath and carved into a space.  
"Wow, that's a cool car, I wonder who's driving it."  
A blonde woman wearing a yellow oxford shirt, grey slacks and rectangular sunglasses stepped out of the car.  
"I wish I was rich and could offord that kind of car," Mina daydreamed aloud as she stared at the car.  
The woman glanced at her. "Is somezing wrong?"  
Mina gulped. "N-no it's just....you've got a nice car. I can't help staring at it."  
"It's not tech-nically my car," the woman mused.  
"Who's car is it, your boyfriend's."  
The woman shuddered a bit. "No it is...boyfriend's friend's car. I am just how do say it, taking car for spin."  
"Wow! Your boyfriend's friend must be loaded. Is he cute?"  
The woman scrunched her nose back slightly. "If you like rich-types."  
"I'm Mina, what's your name?"  
"Gin-gair (*note-her name hasn't changed it's just been hacked by the accent*)  
Mina glanced down at her watch. "Aaaahh, I should've been home twenty minutes ago! Bye Ginger!" Mina dashed off.  
**************************************************************  
"I hate math," Bunny whined. She closed the book and groaned. Brrring Brrrrrrrring Brrrrrring, the phone rang. Bunny, happy for any excuse, even talking to a telemarketer, to escape math ran to answer it.  
"Hello Tsukino residence."  
"Bunny? It's me Mina. I was thinking that you and the others HAVE to come see Starlight Falls with me. It's so romantic and sad, it's a masterpiece!"  
"Cool!"  
"Oh, Bunny while I was walking home I met this girl named Ginger. She has such a hot car, well it's her boyfriend's friend's car but still it was wicked. And she had the funniest accent too."  
"What kind of car was it?"  
"I dont' know the model, but it was red and had the coolest symbol on the liscene plate."  
"That sounds familiar....Mina that's Neflite's car!"  
"Neflite's car? But it wasn't Neflite, it was a woman. Bunny maybe after Neflite died his car was repossesed and sold?"  
"But then why is he on the front page of every newspaper and on every news station?"  
"Oh no, that woman might be working for him-or she be possesed! If I see her again then I'll check her. Damn, the old hag has to use the phone. See you at the meeting Bunny. Bye!"  
"Bye Mina."  
~End Part 4~  
  
Endnotes-I'm going to use this endnote to recongnize the awesome people who've reveiwed this story.  
  
Aria-thanks much for reviewing twice. The Blackmoon gang will show up a bit later, the first parts may be about the generals but this story has a lot of villians reincarnated.  
  
Cyberpeachie-Yes, that was rather wierd now was it, heh heh ^^.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity-That's a good suggestion, if only that was a theme-it is later on but it really dosen't wrap up the story in all. Hmmm I'll meditate on that one a while.  
  
crypt-angel-I'll email ya when I post a part that you haven't read yet. (crypt is a friend of mine and has read the furthesest of any besides me).  
  
Belladonna-She has a definate point, there was no excuse for changing Kunzite's name to Malachite, I can see them changing Jadeite to Jedite and Nefrite to Neflite, but geez-Kunzite to Malachite they aren't even different names for the same stones. I use the name Malachite in my story b/c I use the other American names for the other generals. The only reason I'm using Bunny instead of Serena is that I think it's a cute name for her and is a direct english translation of Usagi.  
  
Wow, that was long, since I have most of this already written out it I'll try to get the remaining part typed up and posted. Till then ^^. 


End file.
